Inks commonly used in pens are susceptible to erasure or removal with commercially available solvents. A thief can erase payee information, amounts, or signatures on checks or other important documents by washing the documents with organic solvents, such as lighter fluid. After the documents have been “washed,” the thief can enter false information and use the falsified documents to abscond with personal identity, money, or other valuable assets.
Accordingly, there is a need for a security ink that is indelible to washing with solvents.